Brock's gift to Reba Discountinued
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Brock and Reba have gotten back together and Brock plans a huge surprise for Reba. There are many opsticles in the way. But this surpise means alot to him and he is determined to see it through. But when illness takes a toll on Reba can he pull it off?
1. Picture Perfect Memories

I obviously don't own Reba (or Brock or the kids)

* * *

It started on a spring day. Reba and I had just had another fight. I have to admit that I was wrong but sometimes she can be so infuriating. She ignores me and that drives me crazy. Her explanation is when I'm being a "butt" she doesn't have to listen to my stupidity.

My eyes flew to some photo albums of us before all the problems began. It was a time when I was a part of the family I loved and we weren't competing. It was a time when we would talk problems out instead of trying to hurt each other. Well I take that back—instead of me trying to hurt her. No matter how much I deny it I know I was just being vindictive.

Having no other alternative and not wanting to sit around brewing I decided to go through the photo album. I turned it to the first page. Seeing that picture put a smile on my face and it also brought a tear to my eye. It was a picture of eight-year-old Cheyenne and four and ½ year old Kyra. They were both giggling.

_"Reba have you seen my golf clubs," I asked her._

"_Golf clubs," she said facing stupid, "you mean those things you play golf with"_

"_Yeah," I replied, "hence the name GOLF CLUBS"_

"_I'll tell you where they are," she said, "but it'll cost you a kiss"_

"_That's a price," I stated dipping and kissing her, "that I am more then willing to pay"_

_Sometime soon-there-after we heard giggling coming from my home office. _

"_Oh sweet creator," Reba said, "the girls are at it again"_

_From the sound of the giggling Reba was probably right. Three months before this the girls had discovered a little thing called the Nitrus-oxside machine when I accidentally dropped my key on the floor in plain view. The girls since then have been using it as their play-toy._

_After I caught them playing with it I did something pretty stupid. Of course, it's me so that shouldn't surprise you, to quote Reba. I sat them down and explained the way it works. _

"_So for example," I told them, "Cheyenne you're 89 pounds so you O level would be right about here and your N level would be right about there"_

"_What about me daddy," Kyra said and I explained it to her then let them know that they shouldn't be playing around with the machine because it's for adults to control._

_"It's like a car," I explained, "what would happen if I kid drove a car?"_

"_They would have fun daddy," Kyra said innocently._

"_Yes they might have fun," I told her gently, "but if they don't know how to drive it they could get into a car accident"_

"_That would be bad"_

"_Yes it would be," I said, "so next time you girls want to go for a ride you just tell daddy and he'll take you without you having to drive"_

_Still, kids will be kids and time after time they forgot so I would simply sit them down and have another talk with them. Reba said I shouldn't have taught them how to do it in the first place and I should move my keys to another spot._

"_I want them to be safe Reba," I explained, "if they're going to do something I want them to do it right"_

"_Don't you think," she started to argue one time and I cut her off with, "no"_

"_Why aren't I surprised," she teased_

_"I'll go talk with them," I told her_

"_Alright," she said, "I love you babe"_

"_Love you too," I said with a sigh. I was beginning to think I had to start getting a little tougher. Man when I walked into the office did I feel ashamed._

_The girls weren't playing with the machine as I had thought. Instead they had painted my birthday card on my office wall. It was in the shape of a heart and read, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY. WE LOVE YOU. And it was signed Cheyenne and Kyra._

_"Kyra made the picture," Cheyenne told me, "and I put in the words cause I'm a big kid"_

"_And I'm a little kid," Kyra added in proudly._

That was one of the few times I cried. I scooped them into my arms and hugged them after telling them how much I appreciated that and loved it. That was definitely a fun day,

I turned my attention to the next picture. It was after Reba and I had gotten divorced and way before we had gotten back together. Henry had been three days old. Reba and I were friends at the time, very good friends in fact when she called me up.

"_Hello?"_

_"Brock, hi it's me"_

"_Me," I said playfully, "no I don't know anyone called me"_

"_Ha very cute," she said semi-annoyed, "listen I need you to do me a really big favor"_

"_Everything okay," I asked_

"_I need you to watch Jake today," she explained, "he just finished getting over a cold and the school won't let him back till he's been fever free for 24 hours._

_"I have to go with Cheyenne to a doctor's appointment so could you watch him please," she asked_

"_I'd love to," I exclaimed_

_I came over Reba's house about 15 minutes later with Henry._

"_Thank you so much," she said, "I owe you"_

"_Tell you what," I told her, "let's just forget the argument that we had the other day and we'll call it even"_

_"Dad," Jake said excitedly jumping into my arms_

"_Hey baby," I told him_

"_I'm not the baby anymore," he said motioning to Henry, "but speaking of which, could I hold him. Please with a pizza on top"_

_I laughed._

_"With pizza on top, huh," I said, "sure I don't see why not"_

_I knew if BJ found out she would murder me in my sleep. She thought Jake was too little height wise. In fact she delighted in calling him "short stuff". It would piss him off, simultaneously pissing me off_

"But," I added, "we need to keep it a secret"

"_Why?"_

"_Because Jake," I explained, "if BJ found out she would get mad at me"_

"_Okay," he said, "we can keep it a secret"_

"_That's my boy"_

_The minute I placed Henry in Jake's arms he started to fuss. Jake soothed him by singing a song that Reba used to sing to him as a baby._

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_

_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_

_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_

_You are the promise I knew GOD would keep_

_You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_

_But I'll keep telling you my whole life through_

_Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why_

_So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby_

_As Jake sang and rocked Henry he fell asleep. Henry fell asleep that is—not Jake._

_It was absolutely too precious. I just had to take a picture of that. Later that day BJ came in. _

"_Hey short stuff," she said to Jake_

_I was so proud of Jake. He looked at BJ and said, "you know BJ short people can do anything tall people can do and I just proved it"_

"_What do you mean cupcake?"_

_Jake didn't answer her. He just looked up at me and smiled. _

"_Well," BJ said, "that was rude of him"  
_

* * *

Coming up next Brock's thoughts are inturprted by Reba and they 'make up'

* * *


	2. Making up isn't hard to do

* * *

It was at that time that the doorbell rang. I ran to answer the door, praying that it was Reba. She had to understand the depth of love for her. I hated it when we fought. Frankly I don't care who started it.

As fate would have it, it was Reba at the door.

"I'm so sorry," we said at the same time. I hugged her.

"Brock you know I hate it when we fight"

"So do I," I told her

"Yes," she said sighing, "but sometimes we seem to be so good at it"

"Too good I would say. You know I don't even remember what that damned argument was about?"

"Neither can I," she whispered

"Well when neither us can remember the reason for fighting maybe we should stop fighting"

"Well yes," I agreed, "but what about-"

"What," she asked

"Well I was thinking about couples counseling again," I told her, "I don't want this to be messed up again."

"Wow," she said, "you're really serious about this"

"More serious then I've ever been about anything in my life"

"Brock it's really hard," she admitted, "I mean I love you. I have always loved you. I WILL always love you, but sometimes it's hard for me to trust you"

"Is that cause of the whole Barbra Jean thing?"

"That's part of it," she told me, "but also you have a temper that scares the crap out of me" ((Miss Michigan State University inspired that idea))

I gently took her hand.

"Reba," I told her, "I've been working on that"

"You have?"

"Yes, I have. I don't know what gets into me sometimes"

"It doesn't matter what gets into you sometimes," she said, "you need to learn to control your temper. It's natural to get angry. I get angry all the time. I don't act like you do"

"But Reba I was drunk," I argued, "and I can't control myself when I'm drunk"

"Well here's an idea," she said snapping her fingers as if she just thought of it, "don't get drunk"

"When I drink too much I get drunk," I explained

"Well here's another idea. Don't drink"

I pretended to roll my eyes but I knew she was right.

"I promise never to drink again," I offered, "I love you"

"I love you too," she told me, "but I don't always like your behavior"

She gently slapped me upside the head to emphasize her point.

I sighed inwardly. I wish she could know just how much she means to me.

"You know," I told her, "Kyra wrote a song today that describes how much you mean to me"

"Really," she looked interested, "how does it go?"

"Unspoken but understood, love is everything pure and good," I began reciting the words of Kyra's song.

"You know," she said changing the subject after we spoke about that for about a ½ an hour, "do you ever wish we had a proper wedding"

Reba and I got married by the justice of the peace and I didn't mind… because I was with the woman I love.

"I honestly never cared," I told her, "as long as I could be with you I didn't care if we got hitched in a garbage can"

"That's so sweet," she told me, "and so gross"

I laughed

"But you get the idea," I told her, "I love you"

"And I love you," she said, "even when you act like a monkey's butt"

"Well the only reason I'm a monkey's butt is because I have to be sometimes," I pointed out

"Look here's the deal," she told me, "I'm going to pretend like you didn't say what you just said. I'm going to pretend I had cotton in my ears this morning and you didn't act like a monkey's butt. I'm going to forget about the argument we had and I think you ought to do the same"

"But Reba don't you think-"

"More then you do, yes," she said with a chuckle.

I couldn't argue with that. I tend to be more impulsive. Reba NEVER reacts until she thinks things through.

I sighed deeply.

"Did you ever think maybe I let you win," I suggested.

"Oh you "let me win huh," she said holding back a laugh. Yet I could see a twinkle in her eye. I decided to play back.

"Yeah," I said sticking my tongue out at her playfully, "I LET you win"

"Brock," she said laughing, "you couldn't win a spelling contest if the winning word was tooth"

I rolled my eyes and came up with a comeback.

"That depends on what the losing words are," I replied.

Suddenly we found ourselves kissing.

* * *

Coming up next Brock comes up with the perfect gift to give to Reba


	3. A second Chance

Thank you to Writerchic16 for the inspiration for part of it

* * *

As soon as Reba left an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. It all started when I looked at our wedding album. That was a perfect day. Reba, lightly pregnant with Cheyenne looked absolutely radiant. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

We spent our honeymoon in a brothel… long story. It was the only place we could afford. I was in school at the time and my parents had written me off for marrying Reba and we really couldn't afford much. The money I could have used for a proper honeymoon I had to put aside to make a down payment on a home for us. Reba never minded this but often commented about how she wished we could have gone to Euro-Disney.

I asked her once why Euro-Disney. She explained that when she was a little girl, her parent had planed a trip to Euro-Disney… just her, them and her younger brother Jason. A week before they were supposed to go, Jason was struck by a car and killed.

"_I promised him before he died that one day I would get to Euro-Disney and I would enjoy it for the both of us," she_ explained. Tears pooled from her eyes when she told me that and I immediately embraced her and kissed her hair.

That was when the idea struck me. What a wonderful surprise it would be if I threw Reba and I a wedding, in Euro-Disney. Cheyenne and Kyra could be the maids of honor. Jake could be the ring bearer. Obviously Elizabeth would be the flower girl.

Oh this was going to be too perfect. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face. I realized I would have to keep it a secret. Well first thing's first… I would have to sit down and write out a guest list. It took me awhile but here's what I came up with.

Guests for our wedding

Reba (obviously being that she's the bride)

Me (again obviously)

Cheyenne

Kyra

Jake

Henry

Elizabeth

Reba's mom

Reba's dad

Lori-Ann (as much as I DON'T like her she's Reba's best friend and so she's obviously got to be there)

1Terry

Angela (Reba's younger sister)

Rebecca (my older sister)

Sara (my younger sister)

Abe (my younger brother… named by my younger sister who at that point was fascinated with Abraham Lincoln)

The rest of the people are irrelevant, just friends of ours. Maybe you're wondering why Van isn't going to be at the wedding. That is because Van and Cheyenne broke up.

It turned out that Van was a jerk. Yeah that might sound harsh but it's a fact. 2Cheyenne and Van broke up when Elizabeth was only 3 months old. Van was changing Elizabeth's diaper and she wouldn't stay still. She kept wiggling and rolling around and Van was getting angry.

After the third time of trying to get her to stay still he spanked her hard enough that you could see his handprint on her tush. Cheyenne was furious. First of all she doesn't believe in hitting whatsoever and secondly Elizabeth was only 3 months old. She told Van to leave and if he ever came back she would shoot him in the private. He tried to protest but seeing she was serious he left.

((Meanwhile at Reba's house… this is from Cheyenne's point of view))

* * *

I sat with my sister on the sofa. We were watching Mama Mia and laughing together. I'm so glad to have the relationship I do with my sister. Three years ago it was a very different story. I will never forget it.

_"Kyra," I yelled at her when I came upstairs and saw my room, "what the hell"_

"_Problem?"_

"_Yeah, I told you to CLEAN the room. Look at it! It's in DISARAY"_

_She had taken my snow-globes and broken them to pieces. She emptied my dresser drawers all over. She had ripped apart my pillows. She took chocolate syrup and spread it all over my walls. She even broke my alarm clock._

_"I'm impressed," she said, "you know such a big word"_

"_UGH YOU ARE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE," I yelled at her, "You are so going to pay for it. For starters I'm so telling mom about what you did"_

"_Go ahead," she said, "of course I'm going to tell her about how you got a detention because you punched a schoolmate in the nose. You know how mom handles things like that"_

_I opened my mouth to defend myself then closed it again. Kyra was right. Mom hardly ever got mad but I had a history of outbursts when I was younger and I knew I would get whacked for doing that. I couldn't afford to get punished… not with a baby on the way. Who knows what that could do to the baby?_

_"Kyra why would you do something like this," I asked her, "that's not like you"_

"_Because ever since you got pregnant and got married you've been treating me like crap"_

"_That is so not true," I protested_

"_No," she argued, "when was the last time you stopped to ask me how I was doing?"_

"_Well… Kyra I've been busy"_

_"Not too busy to blackmail me into doing your chores," she pointed out_

"_Hey that was Van's idea"_

"_And what are you… Van's puppet"_

"_Ugh… Kyra that's so rude"_

"_So is the way you've been acting Cheyenne."_

_"How have I been acting"_

"_I'm not your errand girl," she told me, "I'm your little sister"_

"_All I was telling you to do was some chores for a few months. You're acting like I am doing something horrible. Why are you being like this?" _

_"Because," she said_

"_No Kyra BECAUSE is not an answer. Because is a word"_

"_FINE! IT'S BECAUSE YOU HATE ME," she yelled_

_I looked at her startled. _

"_Kyra why would you think I hate you"_

"_Well my first clue was when you said "I HATE YOU," yesterday._

_Suddenly I realized what I had been doing to my sister. She really thought I hated her._

_"Kyra," I said, "we might fight and fight often and I might get mad at you more often then I don't but NOTHING and I mean nothing will ever make me not love you. I was there when mom had you. I was the first one to hold you. Kyra you will always be my best friend. I always have and always will love you"_

"Oh Cheyenne," Kyra said bringing me out of my reverie, "do you feel like going out for pizza tonight"

"I'd love to," I said, "but Elizabeth has the flu"

"I'll watch her," Jake said

"Thanks Jake," I said, "call if anything happens. We'll be right there"

1 In this story Terry is alive

2 This is VERY AU


	4. Arrangements and invitations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Reba, any of her characters nor do I own Felix. He comes from the odd couple

* * *

_

The first thing I did was call Rebecca. Rebecca is not only my hero, she is also my older sister and a wedding coordinator.

"Hello?"

"Becky, it's me"

"Oh my GOSH, Brock it's been like forever"

"I miss you Beck. Listen, I have a HUGE favor."

"Anything kiddo"

"Reba and I are getting remarried and I want you to be our coordinator"

"Oh my GOD. Of course I will be-"

"Just one thing. You can't tell Reba about the wedding"

There was a long pause.

"It's a surprise," I explained

"Well," she said, "it's certainly going to be one hell of a surprise"

"So can I count on you"

Another long silence followed and then Becky said, "of course, but the bride not knowing will make it a lot harder"

We both laughed.

"So what I'll do is I'll fly out here tomorrow and we'll start planning."

"Great. You can take my room. I'll stay in the guest room"

"You sure," she asked me

"Of course. I know you hate guest rooms"

Ever since Rebecca, Sara, Abe and I were children my sister was afraid of guest bedrooms. I don't know why. I'm sure of course I'll find out sometime, when she feels ready to tell me.

"So I'll call you tonight when I have the plane tickets. Do you have the guest list"

"Yes. There's Reba-,"

"I would hope so," Becky said laughing, "you wouldn't want to forget the guest of honor"

"Then of course there's me, Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Henry, Elizabeth, Reba's parents, Lori-Ann, Terry, Angela, you, Sara, Abe, Molly, Natalie, Beth, Victor, Charles, Xavier, Zack, Laurel, Katie, Jack, Hannah, Gary, Frank, Donna, Sal, Andrea, Pam, Olivia, Ilene, Ulma, Yvette, Theodore, Rudy, Eugenia, Wendi and Quincy."

"Okay seriously where are you holding this wedding"

"Euro-Disney"

"Wow. You're really going all out. She's going to love this."

Rebecca flew up the next day. I picked her up at the airport. After we hugged and kissed we started to discuss the wedding

"Do you have a date planned"

"December 25th," I told her

"Okay you know that's nearly impossible to get," she said, "but lucky I know the guy that owns the wedding facility in Euro-Disney and he owes me a favor. It's going to cost you a pretty penny though"

"I don't mind paying a pretty penny. I would go to the moon and back for Reba"

"Where are you going to register for the gift"

"Actually," I told her, "I thought I would register online. is a great place to start. So is . There are a ton of great places online to register. I'll register under a different name to keep Reba from finding out."

"That's a great idea. I'll set up an account for you as soon as we get back to your house. Better yet, lets do it under my account. So are you going classic formal, formal, semi-formal or informal.

"I'd go classic formal. That's totally Reba's style."

Rebecca was right. Classic formal it is.

"What about budget? I know you would go to the moon and back but what can you realistically afford."

"Um… well I can afford $700,000"

"Fine. I'll help you with what you can't afford," she told me.

"You really will?"

Rebecca's husband was a billionaire. When he died, he left it all to her. So luckily money really wasn't a problem. Next we have to decide on a color.

All the women in our family love turquoise so that was an easy decision.

"Cheyenne and Kyra will be the maid of honors," I decided knowing that was what Reba would want. Henry would be the ring bearer and Jake would be my best man. He already is my best buddy. I told my sister my decision about that.

"Listen you're Reba's size," I told Rebecca, "could you go shopping for Reba's wedding dress. I'll come with you. I know what she likes"

"Of course," Rebecca said, "we'll go this afternoon, how about that."

"That would be great"

"Oh we should take the girls shopping with us," Rebecca said, "that way we could pick out their bridesmaid dresses."

"Great idea. I can tell Reba that I want to take the girls shopping"

"Do you think she'll let you," Rebecca asked

"Yeah I'm pretty sure," I told Rebecca.

I rang Reba's doorbell an hour later

"Hey Brock what's up?"

"Reba, I need to ask you a favor. I want to take the girls shopping today"

"Okay," she said, "what time will you be back?"

"Well I'm not really sure exactly," I said, "probably in between 6 o'clock and 7 o'clock"

"Wow that's a long time," she said, "where are you going? The Taus Mahall"

I laughed.

"Reba please," I said giving her the puppy-dog eyes

"You know the deal"

"REBA!"

"You know the deal," she repeated calmly

"This is really important to me," I said

"You know the deal"

"Reba I promise I will not be irresponsible with them again"

She sighed

"Fine," she said, "but if anything happens I will beat your butt from here to tomorrow, go back in time and do it again"

I laughed.

"I'm serious Brock"

"I know babe," I said.

"Then why are you laughing," she asked

"Because you're funny," I said, "and pretty and I love you"

She kissed me.

"I love you too," she said, "but if anything happens-"

"I know," I said, "you'll beat my butt from here to tomorrow, go back in time and do it again"

"Good boy"

"So I'll pick them up in say… now"

"Come by in an hour. They're a little busy right now"

An hour later I found myself in a bridal store with Rebecca (pretending to be Reba), Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Henry and Elizabeth. When I told them about the surprise they were so excited. Because Jake is a blabber-mouth I offered him the virtual reality machine in my office to keep the surprise a secret. The first dress Rebecca tried on was a simple dress with flower patterns embossed and engraved on it. It was pretty but we weren't too convinced it was Reba's taste.

The next one was definitely NOT Reba's style. The third dress looked nice on the rack but when she tried it on she looked like a mummy and not the kind from England. Then we saw it. It was a stunning Alvina Valenta white silk satin gown with beaded empire waist, beaded bow accent and sash on the back. It also had a chapel train.

"Oh my GOSH this is perfect," Rebecca said, "this is definitely the one."

"That will be $3,200.00," the saleswoman said. Rebecca coolly swiped her credit card. For Cheyenne we found a full length satin dress with wrap bodice. It was with a v neck neckline.

"That's a perfect choice," the saleswoman said, "it'll be $408.00"

Rebecca paid for it with another swipe of her credit card. For Kyra we chose a French Satin, off the shoulder bodice has beading embellishment with a separate panel of fabric is pleated to the side waist and open to the hemline. A third swipe of the card and we had Kyra's dress. All the arrangements were made.

Next step was to interview caterers. We had to make sure they were willing to fly down to Euro-Disney for the event.

"This will be a Christmas wedding," Rebecca explained to them, "money is not an issue. I am his sister and I will be paying for everything. It will be held in Euro-Disney and what do you recommend.

"Just one last thing," she said, "Jake, my 7 year old nephew has a heart problem and the menu has to fit his needs too"

"So for drinks we start with eggnog, hot spiced cider, hot apple cider, hot chocolate, fruit punch, mock tails and white bubbly. For appetizers we have Christmas cookies, Bourbon balls, Gingerbread snacks, spritz, Finger chips and Nachos. For our main course we have the options of baked beans, cheese pasta, roasted chicken, cold sandwiches, smoked salmon and stuffed turkey. Finally we come to the desert.

"We have cake, Carmel custard, cherry pie, almond fudge, ice cream and soufflé."

"and would you be willing to travel to Euro-Disney"

"Would you be willing to pay for it?"

"Absolutely," Rebecca said, "You're hired"

She gave him a down-payment of a thousand dollars.

Next we had to interview photographers, vidographers and musicians. We started with the photographers.

"Are you going to personally be the photographer," Rebecca asked Felix, the man we were interviewing.

"Yes. I do the work myself."

"Are you a full time photographer?"

"Yes"

Just before the conversation could continue the phone rang. It was Reba and she sounded really upset.

"Brock I'm down at the hospital," she said, "Jake isn't doing so good"

"Becky can you handle the interview," I asked her, "Jake is in the hospital again"

"Sure. You just go ahead and make sure he's okay"

I got back on the phone

"Reba I'll be right there"

* * *

What's wrong with Jake? You'll find out in the next chapter


	5. Through the eyes of a child

I don't own anything... except the orignal characters.

* * *

Reba was pacing a hole in the waiting room when I came in.

"Brock," she exclaimed running into my arms.

I rubbed her back.

"Oh Reba it will be okay," I assured her though I didn't believe it myself.

"Do you really believe that," she asked practically begging me to say yes.

"I know it," I said, "I know our son. He's strong. He's been through hell and back again and he came though it, like a champ. What happened anyway?"

"Jake walked into the bathroom and I heard him collapse… he couldn't get up"

Lori-Ann came into the room. She had a serious expression on her face.

((If you're confused about that Lori-Ann in this story is a doctor and is treating Jake))

"The circulation isn't getting to his legs. We put him in a full air tent but he's going to need to be in a wheelchair. He just isn't strong enough to walk anymore.

"I am so sorry sweetie," Lori-Ann said hugging Reba. Reba looked like she was about to collapse herself.

"That's not fair," she sobbed, "my baby in a wheelchair"

"I know honey," Lori-Ann said, "I wish there was something that could be done about it, but at this point there isn't anything that can be done. The circulation is too poor."

I felt like my whole world came crumbling down.

"Can we see Jake," Reba whispered.

"Of course"

When we walked into Jake's room he was sitting up in bed in the air tent.

"Hey momma—hey daddy," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi sweetheart"

"Mommy don't be sad. I'm going to be okay"

"Honey," Reba said sitting next to him, "you have no circulation in your legs. You're gonna need to be in a wheelchair"

Jake ever the optimist looked up with a huge smile and said "cool. There are good things about being in a wheelchair"

Reba and I looked at each other. We were both amazed at our son's positive attitude. He was amazing.

"Yeah there are," Reba said sounding unconvinced.

"Well there are," Jake said, "like no more sore feet from walking, no more blisters from my shoes slipping off, since I can't feel my legs I can get the shot in my legs and I won't even feel it, when we go to church the wheelchair is more comfortable then the pew and it's fun to ride around fast in a wheelchair". He paused for a second then he continued.

"See everything has a positive if you look hard enough to find it"

Reba and I looked at Jake… and realized he was right.

Jake was in the hospital for a few weeks. Every day we brought him things that would make him laugh. One day we went through top ten lists. His favorite of the top ten things to do with a newspaper was ROLL IT UP AND WHACK YOUR SIBBLINGS OVER THE HEAD WITH IT. His favorite of the top ten things to do with water was POUR IT OVER YOUR HEAD AND SAY YOU JUST CAME IN FROM A DOWNPOUR.

My favorite of the top ten things to do with a burnt out light bulb was sell it to a stupid kid on the street. Reba said that's cause I'm cheep.

"My favorite," she said, "is smash it with a hammer"

"Somehow Red that doesn't surprise me," I told her. Reba always had a bit of an anger streak.

"I like try to recharge it," Jake said

His favorite of the top ten ways to answer the phone was, "Hey wassup"

His favorite of the top ten stupidest web page topics was chocolate covered aunts. That had him cracking up.

"My favorite of the top ten things I wouldn't want to lose isn't on the list," he said

"What is it," Reba asked

Jake paused then he said, "my weenie"

We all cracked up. Reba Jake and I all agreed that our favorite for the bugs and insects to find in your soup was 'your smallest sibling'. My favorite of the top ten reasons to build a fence were the supplies were on sale.

"Cheep much," Reba teased.

My favorite of the top ten places to find a remote control was in the fish tank. Jake's favorite was in the toilet. I guess because he's still young he finds toilet humor funny. It went on for awhile. By the end of the visit we were laughing like we were at a comedy club and not in the hospital.

When I went home that day the first thing I did was go to work on the wedding. In less then a week I had gotten all the RSVP's back. Rebecca and I went over them…

"Angela can't be there," Rebecca told me, "it turns out she passed away a few days ago" I was shocked.

Angela had always been in terrific health.

"What happened," I asked

"Heart attack"

"Gosh," I said, "I don't believe it"

I felt faint. Tears filled my eyes. That could happen to Jake at any moment. My little boy had a condition that could and probably would kill him. Rebecca hugged me.

"Brock look at me," she said.

Slowly I looked up at her.

"What happened to Angela it's not going to happen to Jake"

"How do you know?"

"Because Angela was old and Jake's young"

"Maybe you're right"

"I know that I'm right," she told me, "Jake is going to be 100% fine"

I started to protest but Rebecca interrupted me.

"Brock I'm your older sister"

"Last I checked," I joked

"I'm serious. I have never been wrong before and I don't intend to start now. Jake Will Overcome This Illness"

I couldn't help but grin at the way my sister still showed so much authority. Everything she said she said it like she knew what she was talking about. She could say "you fill a cavity with candy and chocolate" and she'd say it like she had no doubt in her mind that she was right. By the way, you don't fill a cavity with candy and chocolate for those of you who might not know that (which I assume is very few of you). When Rebecca talks you automatically believe what she says.

"Thanks Becky," I said, "it's just so hard. I keep wondering if maybe it was my fault… if maybe I did something wrong… to cause him to get sick-"

"It Is NOT your fault Brock," she told me, "it could have happened to anyone"

"Yeah," I said, "well I wish it would have happened to me"

Rebecca slapped me

"Don't you EVER say anything like that again," she said, "you have a soon to be wife and four beautiful children and one beautiful grandchild that love you and need you very much and I love you and need you very much"

"Are you sure you weren't Reba in a past life," I asked her playfully. She laughed and slugged me on the shoulder.


	6. Big Changes

Philip, Sophie and Samantha are losely based on the characters from Cory In The House ((at least in this story... the personalites rather...lol))

I want to thank Sara for the inspiration as well as Lyndis Amanda and Leslie

* * *

When Jake was finally out of the hospital Reba and I were crying from relief.

"Brock," Reba said, "how about you move back in with us"

"Really, are you serious? I would so love that"

"I need you," she whispered, "**we **need you"

It was decided that I would move in on Monday giving us some time to prepare. I would need to pack up the stuff in my old house and move it into the new house, aka Reba's house. That was the most exciting thing to happen to me in a long time. I couldn't wait to be back with my family again. When I got home to my old house Rebecca was there with two friends of hers.

"Hey Becky," I said, "who are they"

"Oh hey Brock. I want you to meet two friends of mine from when I was in collage. Samantha, Philip this is my little brother Brock and Brock this is Samantha and Philip."

"Hi," I said with a smile, "it's nice to meet you both"

"Why don't I go make us some tea," Rebecca suggested.

"I'll make it," I offered.

"Oh no tea for me," Samantha said, "I'm pregnant"

"With a baby," I asked

"No," she said sarcastically, "with a litter of puppies."

I laughed

"You sound like my soon to be reconciled wife," I told her

"I hope that's a compliment," she told me

Philip laughed and put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"You'll get used to her personality," he said, "when we first knew each other she… well she scared me a little"

"Sounds like how things were when I first met Reba. I mean she was so full of self confidence and self assurance it was like everything she said was right even if it was wrong. Of course Becky was… is like that so I was somewhat used to it. But still she sort of scared me."

Philip laughed.

"When Samantha and I would have a disagreement she would tell me, 'we're doing it my way; END OF STORY' and I would listen."

"Did she scare you?"

"Sort of. The threat of no sex for a week scared the hell out of me."

We both cracked up.

"So are we invited to the wedding," he asked, "we could even provide the transportation"

I laughed.

"I don't think you need to convince me. I like you both and I would love to have you at the wedding."

"We'll be there," Samantha said.

"Honey," Philip said, "shouldn't we find out when it is and stuff like that"

"Sure," she said, "when is it?"

"It's Christmas"

"We'll be there"

"Honey we have that charity event," Philip reminded her

"Two words," she said, "reschedule the charity event"

"Actually that's four words"

She gave him a look

"What," he said, "it is four words"

"What did I say about challenging me," she said, "don't do it in public"

"Is she always like this," I asked

"No," Philip said, "she's usually one of the most mellow people I know. My first wife, Melinda was worse when she was pregnant with Sparkle"

"SPARKLE!"

Philip laughed

"Sparkle is her nickname. Her real name is Sophie. My wife loved the Golden Girls but we felt Sophi**a** was too old age so we compromised on Sophie. We felt it was more modern. But I digress

When she found out that she was pregnant with our daughter Melinda was so emotional you could sigh irritably and she would go into a fit of tears. She was like the equivalent of Frankenstein's bride. She was still the most perfect part of my life. I just had to remember rule number 2 of womanhood. Never piss off a woman"

"That's exactly how I feel about Reba. She could be insane sometimes and still I can't live without her"

"Philip we have to go now," Samantha said.

"Do you have to," Rebecca asked

"We'll be back tomorrow"

Philip just smiled and nodded. They hugged goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," Samantha told Rebecca, "and we'll bring Sparkles"

"That would be wonderful," Rebecca said, "Brock could have his kids over and they could play together"

"I'll try," I promised

As soon as they left I called Reba and asked if that would be okay

"Sure," she said, "I don't see a problem with that"

"Thanks Reba"

"We'll do it here," she said, "it's safer for Jake"

"Of course you're right," I agreed

After I hung up with Reba I called Samantha and told her it would be great

"But it has to be low key," I explained, "no DETECTORS or other electronics and nothing that can startle Jake. He has a bum heart and we have to be careful with him," I explained apologetically.

"Don't apologize for protecting your son," she told me, "you should protect him. I'd do the same if it was Sophie or this new one and I assure you it is not a problem"

"Thank you so much," I told her, "I really appreciate that"

She and I hung up.

"So Brock," Rebecca said, "any word on you and R e b a"

"Yes," I told her, "I'm moving back in with her"

Rebecca screamed like a… well like a girl

"You're moving back in with Reba," Rebecca exclaimed, "OH MY GOSH that's amazing"

I laughed

"So are you and her going to sleep in the same room?"

"Well that's up to her," I told Rebecca.

_It's also none of your business, _I added in my own mind

"So I guess I'll have to stay at a hotel"

"No you won't," I said, "you can stay here until the wedding. I still own the house"

"That would be great," she said, "and that way we can still work on the wedding without getting caught. We definitely don't want to give away the secret"


	7. Hart to Heart

Disclamer: Same old same old...lol

* * *

While the kids were playing Reba and I sat in the den. I put my arm around her.

"Reba, honey I know I don't say this often enough but I love you"

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Brock I love you too and I hate it when we fight"

"Sometimes," I told her, "I don't always seem to appreciate everything in my life that's so wonderful. I take it for granted and just assume it's always going to be there. I never want to take you for granted ever again"

"Oh Brock," she said, "those words mean the world to me"

I looked at my ex-wife, soon to be my wife and everything about her amazed me. She had fiery red hair but her personality was as mild as it was fiery. Never mess with Cheyenne, Kyra or Jake or Elizabeth or Henry for that matter. She'll shoot nails into private parts, cut off your head and feed it to you. Just then Kyra came down

"Hey honey did you finish your homework," Reba asked. She was supposed to write a poem based on the show Whistle down the Wind. Her class had recently seen it and that was the assignment the teacher gave them.

"Yeah," Kyra said, "would you guys let me try it out on you?"

"Of course," I said, "I'd love to hear it"

**Swallow awoke from a nightmare**

**The man rushed out to her and took her in his arms**

"**Don't be afraid my sweet Swallow**

"**For here you are safe from all harms"**

"**I had a dream," Swallow explained **

**The man replied with care**

"**Sweet Swallow from the sound of your screams**

"**That was no dream but a nightmare"**

"**Tonight I dreamed I fell asleep**

"**And dreamed that I had died**

"**But I could not get to heaven **

"**For my name was not inside**

"**Afterwards I dreamed I woke up **

"**And I was alive**

"**But it was back in your time **

"**And I was being ++++++++++++++"**

**Swallow looked up **

**Her eyes full of tears**

**The man rubbed her back**

**Trying to calm her fears**

"**Everyone was**

"**Laughing at my fate**

"**They said 'she's so stupid**

"**You yelled 'NO SHE AIN'T'**

"**Oh sweet friend **

"**How did you go through**

"**Everything that**

"**Happened to you"**

"**It wasn't easy," said the man in all sincerity**

"**But the love I have for you pulled me through-it**

"**I'd forgotten who I was and though I was lost**

"**But your love really showed me if I believe I can do it"**

"**You taught me how to be myself**

"**And I'm proud to call you my friend**

"**I have loved you since I know you **

"**And I will until the very end"**

**Swallow swallowed the lump in her throat**

**And threw her arms around the one she loved**

**She felt safe and comforted **

**And lifted from up above**

**In his eyes lay a promise**

**She knew he would keep**

**And feeling safe in his arms**

**She fell fast asleep**

Reba and I looked at each other and we both felt that. I could see it in her eyes. She could see it in mine

"That was so beautiful sweetheart," I said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks dad," she said skipping out of the room.

* * *

WHISTLE DOWN THE WIND is about 3 sibbling that take in a man they believe to be JC but he is really a criminal. Kyra's poem assumes that the man or at least his feeling of love was genuine


End file.
